


A Talk At The Steps

by GreenGreyEyedGirl



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Anger, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreyEyedGirl/pseuds/GreenGreyEyedGirl
Summary: Hardy and Miller have a talk at the steps after capturing Trishs attacker.Missing scene I made up and think viewers what like to have seen. Characters and show belong to their rightful owner.Do not read if you haven't seen the final episode of Broadchurch.





	A Talk At The Steps

"Ed Burnetts gone. And Jim Atwood." 

Hardy informed Miller as she nodded her head to show her understanding. She looked down to the ground.  
"You okay?" He asked. Ellie shook her head. "No." She said tearfully, trying to look at him but failed. Hardy sat down beside her. "We have him now. The footage will send him down." Miller exhaled deeply, trying to fight the oncoming tears. Hardy watched her. "He is not what men are. He's an aberration." Miller exhales. "I hope so." Her voice quivered.  
Hardy thought to himself for a moment before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Miller laid her head on his shoulder and covered her face with her hand to hide the tears while Hardy allowed to cry against him. He knew she was crying because she was scared that all men were like this, scared that men would treat women like this but the worst of all is that it brought back memories of Joe. How he murdered innocent Danny and would he have gone on to do much worse than murder him? Hardy hate to think of it. 

Hardy rubbed her shoulder for comfort, gripping her tightly as she sobbed against him. Miller wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry about this." She said tearfully, certain her makeup had come off.  
"It's okay. You've nothing to be sorry about."  
Miller gulped as more tears filled her eyes. "How can we be sure that not all men are like him? Not like Joe?"  
Hardy whinced at the sound of her husband. He breathed deeply. "We can't ever be sure about these things, Miller. We never know what goes off in their tiny minds and that has to be the worse things in cases like these. You just can't ever be certain. Not all men are like Lucas and Michael. And certainly not Joe."  
Miller blinked as a tear rolled down her cheek and exhaled deeply. "I hope your right, Sir."  
"I am, Miller. Believe me I am." Hardy gently squeezed her shoulder and tucked a bit of loose hair behind her ear. Miller wiped her face to remove any traces of tears. They stayed like that until another officer came out from the building.


End file.
